Already There
by Maji
Summary: The long awaited second part to Let Freedom Ring. This story picks up where the last left off in the sequal to the Stone Wolf Files series. Sasha and Stone on the road again... Running.


**_The basic plot may look familure. Knight Rider was a wonderful show, that gave me the idea for this story. The characters however are mine. Not the Knight Rider characters who do not appear in this story, but Stone, Sasha and all the others. No touche! Not without my permission at least. K? Wonderful! And I don't bite. If you want to use them ask. Have a wonderful day and a wonderful read!_**

****

**_I'm already there_**

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm your shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_I'm already there_

October 18, 2002 A highway outside Dover, Montana 1:25 A.M.

It was raining. That much was obvious. Not just a few drops either it was as if the entire sky had opened up and allowed the contents of the very heavens to fall to the earth as one. Through the pouring rain a set of headlights pierced through the night sending out a flood of light over the river of black that was the asphalt as the vehicle pulled on steadily through the night. Its driver curled behind the driver's seat quietly watching the road pass her by with quiet green eyes. A tiny human frame with the face of a wolf staring out into the night her claws resting gently on the steering wheel though she had nothing to do with where the truck went. It was the truck that drove them through the night. The wheel turned on its own as if worked by invisible hands steering the vehicle through the black of the night.

A Lone Star song played on the midnight radio show singing some poor soul so far away from family. The young creature tilted her head a bit carefully listening to the music and smiled. She loved that song. It made her think of home.

The young wolf girl's name was Sasha. She hadn't been born like this. No far from it. She had been born a normal human child. She had a family and a home. A life without fear. Now her only companion was this silver truck she traveled with. She had named him Stone only an hour after they met and Stone he now was. She sighed heavily pulling herself from her memories and leaned back letting her claws drop away from the steering wheel. No one was watching them anyway.

"Is something wrong?"

Sasha looked at the dashboard flicking her ears forward a bit in surprise. She really did care for Stone but he wasn't very quick in deciphering emotions. He still had problems with the whole human emotional roller coaster thing. He always said that fear, anger, happiness, sadness where emotions that simply didn't compute with him. So for him to have noticed her discomfort she must have been rather obvious about it.

"I'm fine Stone. Just thinking. Where are we anyway?"

Stone paused and a map came up on the monitor set in his dashboard. "Just outside of Dover Montana Sasha. Exactly where we've been for the past three weeks."

Sasha looked down at the steering wheel and chuckled. "Sorry Stone. I guess I'm just getting edgy."

Stone was silent for a moment then pressed on. "They don't expect us to stay close to the compound. They won't be looking for us here, but if you want to move on I suppose it would be alright now."

Sasha nodded a bit and cast a glance to the rearview mirror. Nothing back there. She knew that. If there was something back there Stone would have known it long before she did. He was like that. Stone picked up on things long before she did. Even with her wolf senses he picked up on them first. It was an electronic thing she supposed. It was vehicles that he picked up on but if it was a human they had to worry about Sasha's senses where sharp. She could pick up something as light as a footfall or the light smell of the shampoo they used the night before. In some cases when it was quiet she could hear right down to a heart beat.

Stone seemed to slow down for a moment and after a moment he turned onto a dirt road and pulled along side the road. Sasha let out a heavy sigh and thumped her head back against the back of the seat. He did this often anymore. It meant he wasn't moving on until she either told him what was up or he got an answer from her. Whichever came first.

"What do you want to do Sasha?" He pressed on again killing the engine settling if for a wait.

Sasha shook her head a bit in desperation and sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do." She said after several long moments. "I just don't know."

Stone seemed to buy that after a moment and moved on but to her surprise he soon stopped again well off the road and shut off the engine again this time remaining silent. Stone very rarely stopped to sleep. Why he was tonight Sasha couldn't even begin to guess but she left him alone. With another sigh she stretched and spread out a bit across the bench seats of the vehicle and settled in against the driver side door watching the rain pat across the windshield in a random water pattern.

"Stone?" She asked after a moment.

"Herm?" He responded sounding a bit tired as if he had been dozing.

"What are we going to do now?"

"It's up to you Sasha. I asked you remember?"

Sasha nodded sadly and tipped her head slightly to the right as lightning streaked across the sky in the distance.

"Stone?"

"Yes Sasha?"

"What do you want to do?"

Stone seemed to think about that for a moment before he responded. "Not be caught by the lab." He stated firmly.

Sasha nodded in agreement and sighed. "Ok then with that in mind what would be the logical thing to do?"

Stone seemed to think about that before responding. "It has been my experience that biological creatures are rarely logical." He pointed out.

Sasha sighed heavily and thumped her head against the driver side door. "That's why I'm asking you Stone. Someone has to be logical in this relationship."

Stone let out what sounded like a chuckle and rocked back a bit in his equivalent to a shrug. "I suppose so."

Sasha closed her eyes and laid her head back against the door shaking her head. "So you tell me Stone. What's logical?"

Stone thought about that for a long time it seemed. When he answered he did so with what sounded like a bit of a sigh. "We need to move I suppose. We need to put some distance between us and them."

Sasha nodded in agreement and sighed as Stone started his engine again. "Stone?"

Stone pulled forward a bit before answering. "Yes Sasha?"

"Can we not move till morning? I'm tired of driving."

Stone immediately stopped and seemed to chuckle again as he killed the engine. "Yes Sasha."

October 18, 2002 Millen Georgia 1:30 A.M.

David sighed heavily and thumped his head against the desk in irritation. He had been at this for weeks now and he was no closer to finding Sasha than he had been when she was first taken. He had thought that the small flicker of activity on her online name would be key to finding her but since that night he had seen it flicker to life it remained dead.

Nothing not a flicker in all this time. He couldn't help but feel like all he was doing now was running around in circles.

With a heavy sigh he sat back and looked at the screen displaying all the places she frequented. Her online friends where just as worried as he was. They had been understandably upset when he reported the news of her disappearance and many of them sent weekly updates telling him what they had found out or what they hadn't. They all said the same thing.

_David, _

_I've heard nothing. Tried to e-mail her again._

_She's either ignoring me or she can't see it._

_Good luck and let me know if you have more news._

_Sasha's friend._

Of course Sasha's friend was always a name. Angeleyes, or KnightWolf, or AthensPD13. Never a true name he could work with but always someone Sasha would know and maybe even trust with the information of her whereabouts. Even to them she said nothing.

He had sent her an e-mail every day since the night she disappeared. In his e-mails he would tell her about life and how things where going without her there. He would tell her about the farm and who was doing what. He would tell her about all the changes they had made in town and around the school.

In one e-mail he told her about Mrs. Hertz and how she had seemed very upset about her disappearance and even held a long moment of silence in her honor before class started. He said that he supposed that made her feel better about how horribly the old teacher had treated them all those years and how she couldn't be sweeter to David now. Somehow he knew that if she was reading that she would get a kick out of that.

He told her about their parents and how much they missed her. How broken up they where and how their mother had refused to step foot in her room since she disappeared. Then he put in almost as a side note not to worry that he was dusting all her statues and such and when she came home she would not be attacked by the killer dust bunny population that had grown there. He could almost hear her laughing and complaining that he was killing off her prize winning dust bunny kennels.

He would then tell her about her pets and how well they where being taken care of. How he was feeding her horses and even feeding her favorite horse Sergeant his daily peppermint.

Then he would tell her about her car and how he drove it back and forth to school daily and kept its upkeep the way she would want it. He told her of how sometimes he would creep down stairs and sleep in the car and somehow it made him feel closer to her. Of how much he talked to Damien now and it seemed as if he was talking to her. He knew of all people she would understand that.

Then he would tell her about what was going on in his life. He told her about his decision not to go into the Air Force and he could almost hear her arguing with him how much he had always wanted to fly a jet. He made certain to carefully outline his reasons and could almost see her crossing her arms at him and studying him with one eye. She would accept it after a while as something he really wanted to do and support him but she wouldn't be happy about it. Of all people she knew him best. She knew that all he wanted to do was fly.

Then he would finish his letter with the same sentence he had put on the end of every letter he had written since the day she disappeared. Please come home.

Tonight he stared at the blank screen and opted for a short and simple letter. There was nothing new to write about. But he wanted to make sure she knew he was still waiting.

_Sasha,_

_I love you Sasha. Please come home._

_David_

He sat back with a sigh and hit send sending a silent prayer with it that tonight would be different. That tonight she would get this e-mail and she would answer back. She would tell him how much she missed them and finely she was coming home. But even as he shut down the computer and crawled his way to bed. He knew that wasn't going to happen. He lay in bed for a while staring at the ceiling then quietly got up and pulled his shoes on. He crept downstairs not bothering to turn the light on and slipped outside without a word. He was certain his parents knew about this little habit of his. They never said anything but they had to. He stepped through the sharp autumn chill and slipped into Sasha's car curling up in the driver seat and slipped off to sleep safe and close to something his sister loved.

October 18, 2002 A highway outside Dover, Montana 10:00 A.M.

Sasha was shaken awake early the next morning when Stone started his engine and quietly moved on. She yawned and looked out the window into the morning sun. She knew from the sun that it was roughly ten a.m. She yawned again and stretched popping her back as she did so and settled in with her claws resting gently on Stone's steering wheel.

"Will you need to stop soon?" Stone asked after a moment of driving and Sasha nodded chuckling at Stone's familiar bewilderment at her odd human habits.

"Yes Stone. I need food and I think I got a hitch in my tailgate." She chuckled at the mental image that gave her and lifted a paw to her mouth to hide her giggle at Stone's bewildered silence.

"You don't have a tailgate." He said after a moment his voice a bit stuttered in his confusion. "How can you have a hitch in something you don't have?"

Sasha laughed and patted the dashboard as he pulled off onto the main highway again. "Stone sometimes you're just too much honey." She chuckled a bit and looked out the window with another yawn.

"Can you hold out until we get out of Dover?" He asked suddenly. "Sampson has been a bit active this morning."

Sasha nodded and settled in for a wait as Stone drove silently on. If she knew him he wasn't just taking them out of Dover he was taking them out of Montana as well. That didn't really bother her all that much. She was just along for the ride after all. What did she know about all of this? She paused for a moment and sat back watching the trees fly by as they sped out of town leaving the town of Dover which had been their home for the past few weeks far behind.

Sasha yawned again and shifted her weight a bit. "Hey Stone how's are funding holding up?" She asked after a few moments worry evident in her voice.

"Not well." He responded. "What little we have is very quickly dwindling.

Sasha nodded and sat back with a heavy sigh. When they left the compound it had only taken them a few hours to rethink their little plan. They where on the run. Sasha would need to eat and Stone would need fuel if they where to get very far. They had exhausted every option for several miles until they where forced to really rethink their options. It was at that point they realized simply that they had no options. That was until Stone found an interesting little program he hadn't even been aware he had. He drained one of Sampson Tech's accounts into one under a false name and they simply cashed out at a local bank. It was such a small amount compared to the rest of their financing so to this point it hadn't even been noticed. She really hoped it would stay that way.

They had been able to take nearly a thousand dollars from the account but after several weeks of traveling their funding was nearly kaput and they couldn't kaput it back together again.

"So what do we do?" Sasha asked after a few minutes of silence.

Stone drug out the silence several more minutes before he slowly heaved a dejected sigh. "I don't know Sasha. I just don't know."

Sasha nodded sadly and curled up in the driver seat again. It would be another hour or two before Stone decided to pull over and allow her to move about. She could at least get some sleep until then.

October 18, 2002 Sampson Tech. Dover, Montana 11:30 a.m.

Collins glared at his computer screen with such venom whoever saw his cold eyes boring into the object would have sworn it had to simply melt before he broke off his cold gaze. Whatever program he went into all told him the exact same thing. 183 had hacked its way into the system and had cleaned out one of the accounts. He supposed he should have expected that eventually.

They couldn't after all survive on nothing but air. What irritated him so much was that 183 hadn't even attempted to hide it. It was as if it where taunting him and he despised being taunted. 183 would pay dearly for that one. He smiled a bit and chuckled leaning back in his seat. How foolish of the AI and the wolf girl to think Collins had nothing. Collins always had an ace or two hidden. In this case there where two. Two very good aces that just might put a few kings in the pile as well. He chuckled to himself and once again started tapping on his computer. 183 was the prototype. A very good prototype. But a prototype all the same.

"Davis get in here!" He barked once the proper connection had been made. Their genetic doctor came running in and stopped in front of the desk with a small slide.

"Davis answer me this." Collins stated sitting back in his chair. "How difficult would it be to download a human mind into a computer?"

Davis seemed to think about that one and shook his head. "Not hard at all. All a human mind really is would be electronic signals and all that. It would be fairly simple to modify them to signals we can use."

Collins nodded and made a small shooing gesture with his hand. "Good. Go research that and give me everything you come up with."

Davis nodded and ran from the room leaving Collins alone once again. The first ace was in place. Now he needed to send out the second one.

"Mcrae!" he called into the computer once again. A sharp looking soldier came on the monitor screen and saluted sharply before listening intently to what his commanding officer had to say.

"Mcrae are the other projects ready yet?" He asked without looking up.

Mcrae nodded and gestured behind him. "We have two of them sir. We have code named them Shadow and Ransom. Ransom will be ready within' the week but with Shadow we have a bit of a hitch. It will be ready within' the month."

Collins nodded sharply in approval. "Good. See if you can speed up the process a bit and let me know when you have accomplished your goal."

Mcrae nodded sharply and saluted him then cut the connection. Collins smiled to himself then set his computer online. Two aces in his favor. Now all he needed was a third. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. "You shouldn't mess with me little girl. You will be hurt fairly quickly."

October 18, 2002 Rochester Wyoming 1:30 P.M.

Sasha shook awake again as Stone pulled to a stop outside of a small café diner that looked like it had seen its better days. It was unpopulated and the only people within' it where a few truck drivers that had stopped in their rout to grab a bite to eat and maybe a cup of coffee.

Sasha smiled gently as she stretched and yawned herself awake and laid a hand on the door handle. She frowned a bit when she found it firmly locked.

Stone sounded like he was clearing his throat as she looked at the dash in confusion before it slowly dawned on her. She chuckled a bit sheepishly and looked in the rearview mirror at her own reflection. A distinctly canine face stared back at her. With a light chuckle she concentrated hard and her human features slowly returned to her. Shifting back and forth was still painful. She could feel every pull and every shift of bone and skin but she had grown accustomed to it. Between all of what she could be the most comfortable form and easiest to keep was the form that was between the two. After a while staying human would become painful whether she wanted to admit to it or not.

The same was true with being a canine. Eventually it would become tiring and then painful. With a satisfied nod she once again opened the door and it agreeable opened with a click her shift having apparently satisfied Stone for the time being.

Sasha yawned once again and leaned over with a stretch reaching down until she could firmly grab hold of her ankles stretching out every muscle in her back that was at the moment playing across her spinal column.

"Where are we anyway?"

Stone was quiet for a moment probably looking for anyone who may hear before answering. "Rochester Wyoming." He replied shortly not wishing to speak out in the open any more than he had to.

She nodded throwing him a smile and looked around waiting for a moment until someone pulled up before tossing him a cheerful wave and skipping into the café calling behind her as she went. "Be back in a few sweet truck." She couldn't help but laugh knowing within' the cab he had choked a bit in shock and was currently calling her every fowl name he had ever heard. She would definitely hear about that one when she came back with her food. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought but she forced herself to calm down as she stepped into the diner.

She was right about her first impression of this place. The few booths that had anyone in them where taken by a few patrons that where obviously truck drivers discussing the road conditions, routs, loads, and a few other bits of their own personal lives. Sasha chuckled and came up to the bar with a smile. The waitress behind the bar smiled sweetly and took out a small pad to write down the order she expected was about to be given.

Sasha chuckled as she insanely thought maybe Stone would like something from here. She chuckled again and shook her head knowing he would be more interested in the Chevron diner down the street. Reflecting the waitress' smile she settled down at the bar and gave her order to the waitress then settled in for a wait as the woman wondered off with the order.

She propped her head up in her hands as she thought and started tearing away the corners of a napkin as she reflected back a bit. She wasn't exactly sure where Stone was taking her. The words Rochester Wyoming meant little to her as to where they where. She never had been very good at naming the states. Wyoming was one of those states she knew of but had no idea where it could be on the map. It was one of those states that she knew where it was when she saw it but the second the map was taken away she blanked again. Now she was here. She might just remember it now. But what was the point of that?

She yawned a bit as someone came into the diner and sat down beside her with a heavy sigh. She glanced over a bit and winced a bit when she saw the distinctly military uniform and the face of a soldier who set his hat down on the counter before giving the waitress his order. An order that was obviously for more than one person.

Sasha ducked her head a bit hoping this soldier wouldn't want to talk and praying this wasn't a soldier who wanted to talk to her or even worse about her.

The thought fleeted through her head of Stone who was outside more than likely outside the building now having a duck fit. The thought brought a smile to her face but she couldn't really think about that now. She had to get away. But how was she going to do that without raising suspicion.

"Hello there." Came a light draw from beside her and she cast a gaze up to see the soldier that was sitting beside her giving her a bright smile.

'Oh dear God no!' She thought wildly as she looked up and offered a smile. 'Ok stay calm down Sasha girl. He probably doesn't have a clue who you are or what you are so don't tip him off.'

"Hey there." The soldier's smile grew as he rested his head in his hands and gave her a half smile.

"Fancy meeting someone in here that doesn't wear a uniform, a leather jacket, or drive a truck. Didn't think I'd ever see the day. First Lieutenant Owens at your service ma'am."

Sasha smiled at him and chuckled with a shake of her head. "Yeah but a traveler myself. Just passin' through on the way to Cali." She responded with practiced ease. It was amazing how smooth one could make these excuses and lies sound when you wanted to. "I'm Lori by the way." She stated with a smile.

Owens smiled and gave her a quick salute to which she returned. "So what's in Cali?" He asked after a few moments. "Stardom? Fame? Fortune?"

Sasha chuckled and shook her head. "Naw just a really good job that I just might take."

"Oh in what field?"

"Computers."

Owens nodded at that and smiled brightly. "Well good luck. That's quiet a field to get into. I hear it's the wave of the future."

Sasha chuckled and nodded a bit. "Ya never know. Computers just might turn out to be more human than us one day."

Owens laughed at that and shook his head. "No way ma'am. I don't believe that." He stated with a grin. "Not my style."

Sasha laughed as her order was set on the counter and stood up. "I'll remind you of that when the movie Terminator comes to pass." She laughed and nodded to him a bit. "It was nice talking to you."

"Likewise." He stated with a bow as she stepped back out into the sunlight. Just as she had imagined Stone had pulled up closer at some point and simply looked as if he was about to have a cow.

She had to admit as nervous as she was, it was kinda funny seeing Stone like this. The old truck was normally so calm and collected. Now he looked like as if he was ready to throw a royal fit.

He opened his driver side door and she quickly jumped in as he took off even before she was entirely in the door never mind settled.

"What on Earth where you thinking?" He yelled as they sped out of town. "Talking to military personnel when the very people we're running away from IS the military."

"Stone he was ok. Trust me I know these things."

Stone grunted sharply and was quiet for a moment as he slowed down a bit from his mad pace though the sharp turns he made stated he was still irritated with her. "Completely irresponsible. We could have very easily been caught because you wanted to sit and talk. Then where would we be? Back in the lab is where. Well don't just sit there young lady how do you know this bit of information might I ask?"

"Well he had air force patches on his uniform. My brother is going into the air force so their ok. Besides I have a really good judgment of people. He was a good ol home boy if I ever saw one."

Stone let out a long dramatic sigh and fell into a heavily irritable silence as Sasha looked through her bag. "Alright Stone ya can't exactly eat the sandwich I ordered so yer gonna have ta stop at some point. If that gage is right runnin' on nothin' but fumes."

Stone growled a bit under his breath but slowed down again edging up to a turn off that advertised a local gas station on the right. Within' minutes he had pulled up to a pump with an irritable screech of his tires and Sasha hopped out. Sasha had only just reached for the pump when another pulled up beside her.

"Well small world after all." She froze at the familiar voice of the young soldier she had just talked to.

Stone tensed a bit ready to move again at a word but she put a calming hand on his flank and continued with the task at hand.

"Ah that it is. Fancy seeing you here." She smiled brightly and leaned against Stone as the fuel pump hissed quietly.

"That yer truck little lady?" Sasha nodded with a smile and patted Stone once again.

"That it is. One of a kind to." She chuckled a bit with a smile as the soldier walked around his jeep and fumbled with the fuel pump. "One hell of a truck but a real pain most of the time."

Sasha smiled a bit to herself as Stone shifted a bit not liking that comment in the least. Ah well let him suffer.

"Nice. Looks like that thing would snatch a rig off its wheels."

Sasha chuckled and nodded with a grin. "That it probably could. Definitely one of a kind."

Owens chuckled and nodded a bit. "Well Lori you peeled out of the café so fast I almost thought something was wrong."

Sasha gave him a blank look for a moment and Stone nudged her hard startling her back into remembering the name she had given him. "Oh yeah well I'm afraid that's how I normally drive. A bit heavy on the petal and all that." She chuckled a bit and let out a small sigh as the nozzle clicked and the pump shut off. She attempted to put in a bit more fuel for a second or two before replacing the nozzle carefully.

"Well it's been great but I gotta get back on the road again." She smiled and walked inside for a moment to pay for her gas then back out to Stone. Owens waved as she climbed into the cab and took off. This time Stone pulled out a bit slower and much calmer though he was still tense.

Stone dramatically sighed an audible sigh of relief as soon as his tires hit the familiar pavement of the highway. He drove in silence for several moments before he made a sound as if clearing his throat and once again fell to silence. Sasha raised an eyebrow as she looked through her bag of food she had picked up and gave him a curious gaze over the top of the plain brown paper bag. Stone didn't need to clear his throat. He had no need to make that sound. The fact that he was meant he wanted to say something but wasn't sure where to start.

Sasha smiled slightly and continued to look through her bag. Even if he had been partly right about trusting soldiers in this area she was still angry with him. If he wanted to say something she certainly wasn't going to make it easier on him.

The truck slowed for a bit and acted as if he was going to pull over but then seemed to think better of it and trudged on leaving the little town far behind and into the vast Wyoming plains. Stone remained silent as she quietly ate her breakfast/lunch and quietly stared out into the world beyond the windshield.

October 18, 2002 Millen Georgia 1:30 P.M.

David quietly stared out into the court yard of the local high school his attention barely even pretending to be focused on the assignment in front of him. The crisp autumn weather had proven way to inviting and his current class, a European Literature class, had opted to take advantage of the pleasant weather and had moved their studies outside. On a normal basis he would have loved this. The colorful autumn leaves fell around them in bulk from the few small dogwoods that where planted around them and even a tiny oak tree that someone had planted within' the walls of the school. Not far from them was a pine tree that towered over the roof of the school. The school had literally been built around the tree seeing to it that the old pine was by far the largest tree on the campus.

It was days like this at one point he had lived for. Sasha would have loved it. She would have sat back and listened intently having loved all of her literature classes with a passion no matter from what area the text originated. She loved this time of year as well. She loved watching the leaves change and fade away knowing that the crisp chill of her beloved winter was coming. This would have been heaven on Earth for her. She also would have loved his current teacher. He had an odd way of teaching that he had a feeling would have pulled Sasha right in. It was days like this he simply didn't know what he was doing here without Sasha.

"Mr. Owens are you with us?" His teacher Mr. Peters sounded a bit irritated as he stopped his lecture to call him down. David startled and looked up giving him a surprised look and instinctively nodded his head but stopped seeming to rethink that. After a few moments he shook his head a bit with a sigh answering the question honestly.

"No sir. I'm a thousand miles away I think." He stated giving him an honest answer and waiting patiently to be called down on it. To his surprise all Mr. Peters gave him was a long sigh as he sat down on the bench he had claimed to his teacher's desk.

"Alright people." He stated sounding exasperated. "I know seniorities is setting in but we can't let that pull us down. I know it's a nice day that's why we came out here. But we have to pay attention."

"No it's not that." David stated quickly looking around. "I just have a lot on my mind I guess. I'll keep up now Mr. Peters."

One of his friends close to him sighed heavily and shook his head speaking out load what he had been thinking and what had caused his mind to wonder.

"Sasha would have loved this." Gregory stated sadly. From beside him Lisa and Jeff nodded their own agreement bringing in a round of agreement from all who knew his sister.

"She would have loved this class." David stated in agreement to the statement. "She would have gotten a kick out of this year and been totally into European Literature. She would have had a ball with the end of the year projects and would have gone into it head first complaining all the way why couldn't they just let her stay in that class and forget her hated Algebra."

"She would have loved this weather." Sasha's best friend Heather threw in. "She would have kept a few leaves for her scrap book. I know she would have."

David nodded remembering well Sasha's beloved scrap book. He himself had been adding to it. Though he hadn't thought of that. He reached out to the ground beside him silently picking up a few leaves and sticking them into his English book keeping them safe until he could add them for his sister.

Mr. Peters didn't correct them this time. He sat back and listened as his students rattled on. He had long ago learned not to push this topic away but to allow them to reflect.

October 18, 2002 Richmond Wyoming 2:45 P.M.

Sasha sighed heavily and thumped her head against the driver side door. An hour now! Stone had been silent for over an hour and it was wearing down on her nerves. She had thought he was just a bit irritated at the whole soldier thing but now she couldn't even begin to guess what he was thinking. It couldn't possibly still be the soldier. He never held a grudge this long.

With another sigh she kicked her sneakers off her feet and tucked her feed up under her across the bench seat effectively ducking out of sight. Stone grumbled a bit in disapproval but didn't correct her on it. In Sasha's opinion he worried too much. Anyone who saw a driver less truck driving along would probably question their own sanity and promptly drive in the other direction. That was her opinion anyway. Stone apparently held another one.

She leaned back and absently kicked the dashboard with one clawed foot. Stone grunted in time with each strike against his dash and let out an irritated rumble.

"Would you kindly stop that?" He growled irritably.

Sasha immediately stopped her kicking happy to simply have gotten a reaction from the truck.

"What's your problem Stone?"

Stone fell silent again driving on. Sasha sighed heavily and kicked the dash hard.

"Stone!"

Stone yelped in pain and swerved a bit into the opposite lane in surprise. Sasha sat in irritated silence as Stone narrowly missed clipping a rather large rig and just avoided sideswiping a low set Chevy. She could almost feel the irritation in the truck as he pulled back into his own lane.

"Really Sasha was that necessary?"

Sasha glared at him and nodded. "It is when you're acting like a child."

"I never was a child so how can I possibly know how to act like one?"

Sasha sighed again and leaned back. "So what's you're problem? You never answered me and you've been like hell on wheels since we left that town."

Stone growled and sped up a bit for a moment before coming back to a fairly average speed. That was simply the way he was. In his own way he was flatly stating that the subject was closed.

Sasha heaved a sigh and looked out at the quickly passing trees and homes along side the road. For a moment she thought for a moment who might have lived in those homes. Maybe a family like hers had once been. Maybe they stood empty devoid of the happy memories that once lived within' the walls. Maybe they didn't. Maybe they where devoid of human life but still sat faithfully like an old friend. Sheets on the furniture and on every counter.

"We need to stop and pull up the chains." Stone stated after a while breaking through the thick silence and halting Sasha's thoughts.

Sasha glanced at him in surprised and listened. Sure enough she could hear the quiet hiss of steel chains trailing across the black top. The chains the labs had used to hold him. A grim reminder of what they ran from.

"Alright Stone pull over and I'll fix it." She stated quietly pulling her shoes back on.

Stone instantly pulled into one of those state line rest stops and pulled into a surprisingly empty parking lot. Sasha looked around for a moment noting that the grimy old building was oddly devoid of human life and looked like it had been for some time. Really didn't they ever clean these things?

She reached for the door handle and pulled growling a bit to find that it wouldn't budge. She glanced in the rear view mirror and growled again as a distinctly canine face stared back at her. God how she hated that. She couldn't even tell what face she held anymore. They felt the same to her. Human or canine it didn't matter. What irritated her even more was the still locked door of Stone.

"We really need to tint these windows." Stone commented after a time.

Sasha growled and stared out the window again. After a moment she placed her clawed hand on the door handle again and lifted the other to the lock on the side of the door. With one simple flick she slipped a claw down into the lock and pulled it free pulling open the door at the same time.

Stone grunted in surprise at her unexpected action and attempted to pull the door closed again but Sasha had already slipped out into the parking lot.

"Sasha get back in here!" He snapped irritably. "Someone could see you."

Sasha just glared at him and knelt down to cast a glance underneath him at the chains so firmly attached to his undercarriage. How they didn't get caught in the tires she would never know but they hadn't yet had a problem. The only problem they had was the rare occasions they fell and drug across the pavement.

"Sasha you get back in the cab this instant!" Stone once again snapped as if she hadn't heard him the first time.

She promptly ignored him and silently went about wrapping the chains into some resemblance of order.

She slowly stood up with that done and stretched flexing her clawed fingers over her head as she did so. Stone continued to growl in worry and watched their world in all directions as Sasha stepped up onto the curb and apparently decided to go for a little walk.

She almost smiled as Stone growled at her and attempted to follow rolling up onto the curb and fighting his way through the close confines of the trees she was walking through. She so rarely was able to just walk around anymore. She was always in the truck except for the rare occasions they pulled over for a few moments.

"Chill out Stone I'm not going anywhere." She stated leveling a harsh gazes at the over protective truck.

It only took her a moment or two before she was setting off across the fields of the old welcome station trotting happily from side to side.

"Sasha you could be seen." Stone called attempting one more time to reason with her. Sasha simply ignored him ducking down in a group of trees and tilted her head a bit blocking out the sound reprimanding voice. She nodded slightly holding that thought and undressed carefully folding her cloths and putting them to the side. That done she bowed her head again picturing the other extreme of her curse.

She let out a sharp gasp of pain as the first pins of shifting bone settled in. She fell to her hands and knees her legs unable to support her weight at that angle bones twisting and reforming themselves to something they could work with.

After moments of pain she stood strong once more head held high now feral form taking in a much different point of view.

She lifted her silvery muzzle to the wind and breathed in a deep breath of contentment tasting the rich scented wind. Smells of a nearby town touched her nose as well as the smells of the ancient and ill used abandoned truck stop they where currently settled into. She could smell the sharp unnatural scent of Stone that to most animals would spell danger and something she wished to stay away from. But the still human part of her brain protested that. Stone was pack stone was trusted. She gave a wolfish grin as she peeked her muzzle out of the underbrush tail swishing from side to side. She wanted Stone to run with her.

Stone started slightly as he caught sight of her setting back on his shocks scanners running over her carefully. This was not a good idea. "Sasha I must advise against this behavior. Anything could happen out here."

Sasha cocked her canine head a bit to the right giving him a curious once over more simple feral mind not all that sure why he was upset. She gave him another wolfish grin and flicked her tail at him setting off at a lope across the field.

Powerful legs carried her with ease across the field strides quick and light billowing tail flowing behind her like a flag swishing from side to side finding her balance in the incredible speed. She could have never felt this free as a human. She knew that somehow somewhere in the back of her mind that marveled at the feeling of the wind in her fur and the soft grass beneath her paws. Claws extended slightly with each stride adding some amount of traction moving her across the ground like mist.

She ran as hard as she could losing herself to the wind for the first time in her life truly enjoying a freedom like she had never before experienced. It was the sharp sting of rain that finally brought her to herself again. She slowed eventually her powerful strides melting to a trot then to a walk before she finally came to a stop and looked around. Rain pattered against her thick guard hair and the sun was just touching the horizon the sky beginning to dim. She whined slightly tipping her muzzle up and tested the air. She had come miles before she finally stopped. She couldn't smell the familiar twang of Stone anymore. It was too mingled with the smells of a nearby town. A thousand trucks crept up and down the highways and Stone's smell seemed to fade into the background.

She whined once more ears tipping forward attempting to determine where she was. The slight tap of rain had turned into a pelting downpour now. Her guard hair didn't even stop the water as it soaked her to the skin. She was cold and wet and she couldn't find the only friend she had at the moment. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She threw her muzzle to the sky and let out a long mournful howl pleading with Stone to call her back.

As a wolf she really could have followed her own trail back. The part of her mind that was a wolf scolded her for that. But the part of her mind that was human was terrified. That terror had taken control of her mind nearly making her forget she was even a wolf. She howled again pain echoing through every note she hit the sound long and mournful. From a distance another wolf answered her, a low note of its own echoing through the Wyoming Mountains. She lifted her head slightly any friendly voice a welcome sound at this point. She howled again standing up and starting towards the sound of the howl. Away from Stone.

Stone was beginning to become rather worried about Sasha. It had been over an hour since she had run off across the field in full wolf form. He supposed this was simply something she had to get out of her system so he had let her go. He didn't even pretend to understand the thoughts of a human any more even if she technically wasn't human. She looked like one some of the time at least. The rest she reminded him more of a wolf.

His scanners caught the distant howl of two wolves though he detected the sound was miles away. That couldn't be his Sasha could it? She wouldn't have gone that far. He shifted nervously carefully scanning the immediate area. He couldn't find her. With a distressed sounding growl he pulled forward forcing himself up and over the curb and onto the sidewalk then beyond plowing through the underbrush and saplings of the surrounding fields carefully attempting to follow the feint trail she had left behind. With a heavy sigh as he tracked his attention turned once more to her computer. He had been monitoring it for months now. He knew nothing of this human he traveled with. As he tracked he silently logged on tapping into the CPU from where he traveled and used the wireless connection to his own purpose. If only he could understand Sasha maybe he could make her a bit happier.

Miles away Sasha silently followed the source of the howl until she broke into a small clearing. The scent of more wolves flooded her as she glanced around tail swishing from side to side hopefully. A brick building set within the trees pens set in kennels and a large run set just off the side though for the moment the kennels remained empty. What caught her attention was the chain link fence that took up the rest of the yard fencing in an area that went further back into the woods. Even that appeared empty for the moment the welcome howl having faded off. She whined slightly and crept into the clearing passing under a large wooden sign that hung over a gravel driveway. Wolf reserve etched into the deep wood though her mind barely registered what that meant the more wolf part of her mind set on finding more of her kind. The wolf part of her mind was telling her that she had been separated from her pack. Lone wolves died out here on there own.

She whimpered softly sniffing her way to the kennels and nosed at the dirt ground. Wolves had been here recently. They may come back. She nosed her way back over to the chain link fence peering through onto the other side. She couldn't see anything but she could smell wolves very close by. She swished her tail from side to side happily and tipped her muzzle up letting out a low howl. There was a short pause and another howl greeted her sounding surprised. A massive gray wolf stepped out of the underbrush immediately coming to the edge of the fence.

He was a steely color that reminded her of Stone somehow making the human part of her mind remember her old friend. The wolf held his head and tail high in a sign of dominance and Sasha instinctively folded her ears back. The steely pelt and confident attitude was too much. The human part of her mind reminded her relentlessly she had to find Stone. And the wolf part that saw him as pack now agreed. She turned away from the chain link fence to move back in the direction she had come but before she could take a step pain shot through her side so harsh she fell to the ground with a whimper. The world seemed to spin around her and just as abruptly her vision went dark casting her world to a black sleep.

Millen Georgia

David sat silent behind his computer desk staring at homework he had very little interest in. A picture of him and Sasha sat faithfully beside his lamp offering a bit of hope she would be found alive though that hope was becoming dimmer and dimmer. "Come on Sasha" He muttered and sighed leaning back a bit in his seat. He closed his eye a heavy sigh escaping him. Perhaps he should stop this. It was simply too much to ask that she find her way back to them alive and well. He leaned back angrily throwing a book at his monitor and got up to stride across the room to his dresser. As if on cue a chime let him know someone had just logged on.

He crossed the room once more and glanced at the screen his jaw dropping open as he stared at the name on the screen. RavenTalonGA had just logged on. Sasha had just logged on. Immediately he sat down at the desk and typed a message.

AlphaOmega: Sasha! R U there?

The slightly demanded question flashed across the screen as the cursor blinked cheerfully at him the computer having no idea what pain the next few words could bring him.

RavenTalonGA: Who am I speaking to?

Came the simple slightly emotionless response. David sat back eyes wide with shock and a bit of fear. Was it possible that the name had canceled itself out allowing someone else to pick it up? No that couldn't be it. He himself had made sure the name stayed open as some last ditch effort to allow Sasha a way back home should she want it.

AlphaOmega: Who is this? Your Brother! Sasha we've been so worried I was so scared something had happened to you! Where are you?

David sat forward in his seat his life hanging in the brink with the next words that would be displayed.

RavenTalonGA: Brother? Family?

Came the next confused words. David sat back and frowned. It was obvious now he wasn't talking to Sasha.

AlphaOmega: Who is this? Why are you keeping Sasha from us? Is she alright? Can I talk to her?

He typed attempting to get the answers he wanted quickly. There was a long pause in which the person on the other end of the connection seemed to think for a moment.

RavenTalonGA: She is Safe. For the moment that is all the information I can give.

Came the response and just as quickly as it came it abruptly logged off.

"I don't think so" David stated bitterly immediately running a trace on the connection. It came from Sasha's computer alright the familiar codes flitting across his screen. But the wireless location was scattered. His computer froze as whoever had been on the other end shot down any attempt he made to find the location of his sister. He pounded his fists on the desk letting out a frustrated cry. What was going on here?

Stone let out a relieved sounding growl as he trudged on through the Wyoming underbrush. That had been a close one. He had only been attempting to find out more about his ward not have a little chat with her sibling. Though it did amaze him that he had spoken with the youth. She had never mentioned her family in all the time they traveled together. She had mentioned once that his body had once been her brother's truck but nothing more on the matter.

Silently he pushed on though his attention was pulled inward to the e-mails he had downloaded in that brief amount of time. He planned on giving them to her hopefully add a bit of a familiar setting or as familiar as it could possibly be. There where hundreds of them. All from AlphaOmega all ending the same way.

We love you Sasha.

Please come home Sasha.

We miss you Sasha.

Are you alright Sasha?

Answer me Sasha.

The boy seemed to be relentless. An e-mail every day since the day she had turned up missing. Outlines of every day life and the hopes for her safe return. Assurances that projects she had been working on where now being taken care of and animals that she had loved where being cared for. Gestures of affection from family who still missed their lost member. Now torn as to how to continue he silently shut down the e-mails and drove on.

Moments ago he had planned on giving her something so simple as an internet connection but now he couldn't help but think maybe it would easier if he severed ties all together. Better for her in fact. For now he kept the information to himself though he didn't delete the information as was his first instinct. His logical computerized mind stated sharply that he should delete all that he had found. But the part of his mind that had been listening to Sasha and learning from her wouldn't allow it. For the first time in his short life he didn't know what to do.

Sasha woke slowly though for the moment her vision remained a blur. She attempted to open her mouth to speak only to find that her mouth was dry like cotton. She glanced around to find an empty room accept for a few simple pieces of furniture and the bed she was currently resting on. She sat up groggily and trailed a clawed hand over her face to clear the sleep then froze. She remembered being a wolf. She remembered running from Stone and meeting up with the wolves in a pen and she remembered feeling pain she now had a feeling had been a tranquilizer dart. Unfortunately she also knew she had been a wolf then and she had obviously shifted back to her more comfortable state when she had been rendered unconscious.

She immediately shifted back to her feral wolf form but she had a feeling it was much to late for that. She sat alone on the small bed she had been placed on whimpering softly a wolf's form of crying quietly wishing more and more she had Stone here with her now. An illogical wish she knew but that only made her wish Stone was there to tell her it was illogical.

At the soft creaking of steps she froze terror shooting through the feral form so powerful she nearly lost her grip on humanity again. That was how she got into this mess she couldn't allow it to happen again. She stubbornly held onto the human part of her mind with everything she had. She couldn't loose it again.

Footsteps echoed just outside the door to the small room and at a pause they stopped just outside her door. The door slowly opened and amazingly enough an old man stepped in leaning heavily on a cane. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting. Half of her was expecting to see Collins and the other half some military goon that would take her back to the lab. But this old man wasn't it. She settled down somehow a bit calmer though she still gave him a rather weary gaze.

"Well you're awake" He chirped happily setting a plate of food down on the dresser and a plastic bag that had Wal-Mart written across the side. Her ears flicked forward a bit at that. This didn't make any sense at all.

"And you've changed again I see. I tell you m'dear you nearly gave this old man a heart attack. I shot one of my son's darts at a wolf next thing I know I'm looking at a creature that could only be described as the wolf man or wolf woman as the case was I think." He commented throwing her an apologetic smile. "My dear it is going to be very difficult for you to carry on a conversation in that form I think." He pointed out pulling the contents from the bag he had been carrying. An oversized gray sweatshirt and a pair of sweat pants obviously made more for comfort rather than style.

She sighed heavily and shook her head. No sense in hiding she supposed. He had obviously been the one to carry her inside. She curled up in the blanket on the bed slightly until it more or less covered her and allowed herself to melt back to her anthrop. form. She pulled the blanket around her a bit more and the old man glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"So you do understand" He commented with a chuckle and tossed the heavy sweat pants and shirt towards her once again turning his back on her so she could dress. "Was worried you may not speak English." He commented causing Sasha to silently curse herself as she pulled the clothing on. He turned around again and offered the plate of food to the now clothed wolfess sitting before him. "You must be hungry" He commented giving a slight nod to the plate he had offered.

She studied him for a moment then gratefully and without much ceremony dug into the simple plate of a sandwich and potato chips that he had brought her. It was simple and light but after the effects of the tranquilizer she was oddly grateful for that.

He sat down in a nearby chair and leaned his cane against the wall patiently waiting for her to finish her food. He seemed more curious than disgusted so she supposed that was a good sign. She didn't think he would turn her in though she still had to tread carefully. As she finished up the last of the food he had given her she set the plate aside and folded her clawed hands in front of her ears pressing back against her head. He smiled and nodded to the small table beside her. She tipped her muzzle curiously and smiled at the simple glass of water he had provided. She drank from it for a moment then set the glass down now ready for any storm of questions she had a feeling was coming.

"So you're not exactly a wolf" He commented slowly leaning back in his chair. "Your also obviously not human. Werewolf?" He questioned pulling an amused giggle from Sasha.

"Something like that" She commented with a smirk and shook her head. "I can't explain it" She muttered with another chuckle.

The old man looked a bit surprised but nodded a bit accepting the explanation. "Forgive my lack of manors ma'am" He offered with a slight bow as he stood up once again leaning on his cane. "My name is Hank Doberson. You may call me Hank if you wish."

"Sasha" She supplied with a dip of her muzzle and tentatively stood up from the bed. The floor beneath her feet seemed to sway but amazingly she remained on her feet.

"Nice to meet you Sasha. Now do you mind telling me why you where in my front yard?" He questioned with a slight smile. "I apologize for the dart by the way. I thought a wolf had come up to the compound. I meant to tag you and release you but then you seemed to change on me."

She nodded a bit and smiled almost sheepishly glancing out the window nearby. "I came up to look at your wolf" She muttered almost to herself. "He reminded me of a friend of mine." She commented with a light dip of her muzzle. "The pens frightened me though and I was leaving." She explained twisting the truth only slightly to hide Stone.

He nodded a bit accepting the explanation and chuckled. "That's Rugar. The alpha of my small pack. Normally I allow them to run free through the reserve but the Alpha female is about to whelp. I find it better to bring them in close and monitor them while the female is in the den and the pups are still learning to survive."

She nodded a bit at that a slight smile crossing her muzzle at the thought. "A conservationist then?" She questioned unable to believe her luck. If anyone would be on her side it would be him right?

He chuckled and shrugged leaning back in his seat. "You could say that I suppose. I was a biologist but now I've entrusted my son with my studies. He has his own theories I don't entirely agree with but the boy's young. He's allowed his own opinions I suppose. And I'm a bit behind on the times anyway. Now I spend my retirement watching out for my pack" He offered with a chuckle looking curious. "Do you have a pack?"

Sasha chuckled at the thought and nodded somewhat. "Sort of. I have a friend at least. He's not my kind though so no. I don't travel with a large group."

Hank nodded slowly at that seeming to think that over. "My wolves consider me pack. It's not the species but how you work together I think. So maybe he's your pack" He offered with a shrug.

Sasha smiled at that and nodded the thought oddly comforting to her.

"So tell me Sasha" Hank started once more with a smile. "How is it you came to be in my front yard? I've never seen anything like you before."

Sasha winced at the question she knew was coming and nodded once more. "Well I was curious. I wanted to see your wolves. I could smell them and hear them so I wanted to see them. I left my friend back at a clearing. Probably shouldn't have he's worried sick by now I know. But I just wanted to run." She offered softly and sighed. "And as for what I am even I don't know that. I'm sort of one of a kind."

The old man nodded and abruptly stood giving a slight smile to her. "That much is obvious. Stay as long as you need to. You get some rest and then we'll see about finding your friend. Until then you stay here and keep out of sight." He instructed before reaching over to grasp his cane and silently hobbling out the door.

Stone sat silent just on the edge of tree line watching the building he had come to. The fencing and small parking area suggested it was not a permanent home but a lookout point possibly for a scientist or a park official though the fencing containing what where obviously wolves leaned more towards biologist of some kind. It made sense he supposed. He had followed Sasha's trail to here where it rather suddenly ended with the fluid traces of blood and a powerful tranquilizer. That alone worried him but there didn't seem to be any disturbance about the area. He had run a scan over the area and found Sasha in one of the rooms vital signs strong to his relief. The presence of an older male did worry him though.

He sat silent for a few moments running through options when the door abruptly opened and an elderly man leaning heavily on a cane stepped out into the light. He smiled brightly in the direction of the pen and walked over to the wolves giving the excited creatures each a pat and a spoken word before moving on once again. Without another word he got into his car and pulled out of the small parking lot headed who knew where. Honestly Stone didn't really care. He scanned the building once again assuring himself that Sasha was the only one in the building he pulled up a bit closer. The wolves set off in a series of angry howls defending their territory against the new threat they saw Stone as. Stone ignored them and let out an explosive beep from his horn hoping it would get Sasha's attention.

For a moment there was nothing then a decisively canine head peeked out over the windowsill. At the sight of Stone the canine jumped at the window happily then ducked out of sight. A moment later Sasha's human form came running out of the building at full tilt and threw herself against Stone's side with a happy squeal. "Stone I was so worried." She admitted hugging the massive truck as best she could.

"I to was concerned for your continued survival." Stone stated solemnly causing Sasha to smile. "Now I would suggest we leave quickly. The human may be back at any moment."

Sasha paused looking in the direction the car had gone and frowned. "He's alright. We'll leave but let me leave him a note so he won't worry." She called causing Stone to start a bit.

"Sasha might I remind you we are on the run." He called over the howled barks of the wolves from inside their enclosure. Most wolves very rarely barked but the sounds these creatures where making where setting Stone's shocks on edge.

Sasha ignored him and ran into the building quickly searching the desk she found for a pen and paper. She found a company's stationary and a pen and quickly jotted a short note for her new found friend.

_Dear Hank,_

_Thank you so much for your kindness and I'm sorry I must leave so quickly. I look forward to meeting you again and maybe talking more about your wolves. My friend found me and I had to leave very quickly. I hope to stay in touch._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sasha_

She smiled a bit at her letter and out of pure habit she jotted down her e-mail address for him to keep in touch if he so wished. Though she paused frowning at that with a sigh. That was pointless. She started to scratch it out but Stone's insistent beep caused her to give an aggravated sigh and drop the pen quickly leaving the building and running out into the parking lot. So what if he e-mailed her. She had no way to check it anyway.

She quickly jumped into Stone's cab and Stone shifted into gear almost before she had entirely shut her door. He took off into the fading light as if their very lives depended on it course set it would seem. As they hit the highway they passed Hank's car coming back in but Stone never slowed down pushing on as quickly as possible.

Hank frowned a bit as he pulled up to a group of hysterical wolves jumping back and forth within their enclosure. The building door stood open causing him to hurry into his office attention pulled around the room instantly. Nothing seemed to be missing. He frowned a bit noting Sasha's absence and noticed the note on the desk. He smiled a bit as he read it silently folding it and stowing it away safely in his pocket making mental note to e-mail the young girl when he had the change. "Good luck little lady." He whispered to himself memory pulling back to the massive silver truck he had seen pulling out of the old dirt road as he was pulling in. "Good luck."

It was well after dark when Stone finely slowed down to a decent speed and pulled on a quiet off road to shut down for a bit. Sasha who had been dozing in the front seat startled awake and glanced to the dashboard with a nervous chuckle. Stone hadn't spoken a word since he found her and she had a feeling he was brewing.

They where both quiet for a long time before Stone carefully started seeming to be almost tentative to speak. "Sasha it's not that I don't trust your judgement…" He started voice remarkably even. "But I cannot compute what you may have been thinking."

Sasha winced a bit canine ears folding back against her head as if scolded. "I'm sorry Stone." She muttered wishing he would yell. She wasn't even sure if Stone could be angry with her but it would be better than this.

Stone was quiet for a moment then pressed on despite her apology. "Do you understand that we are bonded Sasha? I wish to protect you even without the programming but without you my existence means nothing. It is not within' the abilities of my programming to accept you running off as you did. Then trusting a human? Sasha do you remember who we are running from?" He questioned voice never wavering in even so much as irritation.

Sasha gave a slight whine and nodded pressing back a bit further in her seat. "We have to trust someone Stone. I enjoy your company I really do. But we have to trust some humans to." She whispered the brief glimpse of a kind face making her miss those she had left behind all the more.

Stone was quiet for a long moment then pressed on surprisingly on an entirely different topic. "Sasha while I was following your trail it came to my CPU that it might have been me that drove you to run as you did. I do realize it cannot be healthy or enjoyable for a human or canine or mix thereof to sit in a vehicle for that amount of time. Therefore I searched out a way to bring a bit of stability back into your life. Something familiar so to speak." He explained evenly as the monitor mounted to the side pressed against dashboard and passenger door flared to life.

"And what did you decide I needed?" Sasha questioned with a slight tip of one ear looking uncertain. What on earth could a truck have in store for her to add stability?

"I am afraid I had to tap into your personal computer to decide what was to be done." He explained though Sasha quickly cut him off.

"My computer? I thought they took that out… where is it?"

"In the back seat." Stone stated quickly causing Sasha to instantly turn to look though at his voice she paused again. "Sasha if you don't mind would you please give me your attention. I downloaded your e-mail since you have been gone for you to review. I would not advise constant access to the internet since it is possible it would be traced until I can decide a way to block the signal." With that his screen flared to life with her e-mail causing Sasha to grin and start scanning through it. After a moment she frowned looking a bit startled.

"David…" She muttered softly causing Stone to go on once more.

"Most of them are from your sibling. I spoke to him briefly while I was downloading them. He misses you very much."

Sasha nodded at that tears stinging at her eyes causing Stone to pause once more.

"It would be possible after I am able to block signals to speak to him again if you wish. Until then if there is something you would like to tell him I can press the message through." Sasha glanced up quickly at that and smiled slightly leaning over to wrap her arms around Stone's steering wheel in form of a hug.

"You're the best Stone." She whispered attention instantly moving to the monitor in attempt to sift through hundreds upon hundreds of e-mails. "Stone… could you tell him that I love him?" She questioned after only a moment of sifting through e-mail. "And tell him to tell Mom and Dad I'm sorry and I miss them." She muttered tears now trailing freely down her cheeks.

"Sasha…." Stone started tentatively unfamiliar with this territory. "Please do not leak any more. I will tell him."

David stared blankly at the computer screen still in a state of shock over what had happened. He had been sitting there for hours now and not a blink. But he couldn't set aside the fact that he had talked to someone that had been online under Sasha's name.

He sighed heavily and thumped his head down on the desk burying his face in his arms. He was getting absolutely no where.

RavenTalonGA: Are you active?

David jumped a bit at the familiar beep of an incoming message and jaw dropped in shock when the name came through.

AlphaOmega: Who is this?

There was a lengthy pause in which David thought the person on the other end had decided not to contact again but then just as suddenly the IM beeped back to life.

RavenTalonGA: Who I am is of no importance. Your genetic equal wishes for me to pass along a message to you. She has informed me to tell you that she loves you and requests you tell the parental figures of your family that she misses them and that she is sorry.

Came the crisp reply sounding a bit forced actually.

RavenTalonGA: Is there any message you would like me to pass along to your female sibling?

AlphaOmega: Yes. Tell her to come home.

There was a long pause at that before whoever was on the other end finely responded.

RavenTalonGA: She cannot. Therefore this message will only bring her pain. Therefore I cannot pass this particular message. Do you have a message you would like sent that would not cause her pain?

David leaned back and paused for a long moment staring at the screen. Exactly who was this clown anyway?

AlphaOmega: Why are you keeping her from us?

RavenTalonGA: I am not. I am protecting her and coming to you could prove a threat. My time is short. Is there a message you would like to offer?

David leaned back in his seat again and sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere like this. But he had something at least.

AlphaOmega: Yes tell her I miss her and that Mom and Dad are a wreck. Tell her that everyone is doing all right accept for missing her and tell her I want my truck back.

There was a lengthy pause before RavenTalonGA suddenly flickered out. End of conversation apparently. David sighed and silently shut down the computer. He stood in that room staring at the blank screen for quite some time that night. He lost track of the actual time spent but hours slowly ticked by before he finely put himself into motion. It was time to inform his parents. That was the only option now.

It had been a good hour since David had given the information to his parents there in the living room of their home. They still looked a bit shocked silently staring at the floor as if some sort of answer was sitting there waiting for them.

"Did this person say what they wanted?" His father questioned looking up at his son.

David silently shook his head fumbling with his hands a heavy sigh given. "I told you everything that was said. He said that he was protecting her and we shouldn't worry" He stated softly and gave a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to do. When I first saw the name pop up I thought it was a hacker. But then he started talking to me. And he passed along a message. But whoever it was didn't really sound like someone typing. It was almost like talking to a computer." He muttered softly another heavy sigh given.

They where at a crossroads. Unfortunately the sign they where staring at wasn't helping anyone in the least.

Silence fell across a lonely highway like a blanket as Stone pressed on through the night. That hadn't turned out as well as he had thought it might. Though in hindsight he wasn't all that sure what he had expected. That boy was way to persistent for his own good. Though his sister had already proven that she was much the same way. So what exactly had he expected? He cursed softly his voice cutting through the steady whine of the highway causing Sasha to glance up. She had been quietly reading through e-mail and things Stone had downloaded for her all this while.

"Something wrong Stone?" She asked gently currently her wolf like form held. Tail gave an idle flick from side to side as she read that little bit of information for some reason always amusing Stone.

"Your male sibling is persistent." Stone finally stated, drawing a surprised perk of Sasha's ears. "David?"

Stone was silent for a few moments then rumbled an agreement. "Yes I believe that is what he is called. He has passed along the message that he misses you. And your parental figures are a 'wreck'" He offered, working the words as if they tasted funny to him. Human terms where still a bit strange to the truck. "I do not understand term for a vehicular accident has to do with them." He seethed, as Sasha fought the urge to chuckle despite the serious situation.

"Don't worry about it Stone. It's a human expression. It just means their upset." She explained, a heavy sigh heaved out. "I don't like worrying them like this. Can't we at least call them?"

"It's to much of a risk. A phone call could very easily be traced." Sasha nodded slowly and leaned back in her seat, staring absently out the window. "E-mail?" She questioned after a time bringing a grumble from Stone. "Still working on that."

She fell silent once more then glanced to the monitor that she at times saw as his 'face'. "Carrier pigeon?" There was a lengthy pause as Stone considered that, a slight chuckle given from Sasha.

"That... was an attempt at humor?"

"Was it funny?" Sasha challenged, causing the AI to pause and think that over for a moment. "I do not know humor..." He said evenly though after a moment paused again. "It... amused me."

"Then it was funny." Sasha supplied with a slight chuckle, smile crossing her muzzle. "You should try laughing some time Stone. It'll be good for you."

"Laugh?" The honest puzzlement in the AI's voice made Sasha laugh.

"Yes laugh. You know like when something is funny?"

Stone seemed to think that over for a long moment. After a moment he attempted an odd chittering sound his vocals going a bit haywire though for the life of him... it sounded like a laugh.

Sasha laughed at the attempt and nodded her encouragement, amused smile given. "That's it or close enough at least."

Stone seemed to almost chuckle to himself and sped up a bit for reasons known only to himself... He felt pretty good.

General Collins silently paced back and forth in his office, kicking a trash can that dared to get in his way every now and again. It had been to long. Project 183 and the lupin project should have been found by now. But instead all he was getting was excuses. With a low growl that sounded almost canine he stalked over to his desk and hit the button for the paging system.

"Renolds!" He blared out the name over the paging system so loud, several doctors working around the compound dropped what they where doing with a startled jump. "My office now!"

Renolds hurried down the hall and into the office, slight salute given as he entered.

"Report!"

Renolds winced but nodded, taking a seat and quietly went into his explanations. "No sign of 183 or the lupin project. The Ransom project hit a snag... It won't be finished for another month. But the Shadow program is ready to go."

Collins nodded slowly, frown crossing his sharp features. "Very well. Meet me in the lab in fifteen minutes." He stated sharply, sending Renolds out of the office with a wave of his hand.

He gave a slight snort and paced his office for a few moments more. Sending an AI out after an AI he wasn't so sure about. Especially a mostly untested one. But they had little other choice. Even if his troops did find the truck and its driver. What where the chances of being able to bring it down without damaging it? It was after all a highly experimental and very expensive system...

With a snort he stormed out of his office, making his way to the lab. Even from the hall he could hear the commotion as the tech readied things, switching on computer's so statistic could easily be viewed and gathering data.

He burst into the lab causing more than one tech to scatter. The Shadow project sat in front of him. Built from the ground up, an ebony black Dodge Viper sat silent, waiting for instructions. It was a hybrid of sorts. Specially made to shift form. It could narrow itself, the side panels able to extend to form a vehicle much like a jet in shape. And it could certainly fly. But for now it looked the form of a Viper and nothing more.

"Is 208 ready?" He questioned, stopping in front of project Shadow to stare down and the vehicle.

"Yes sir. We have named him Shadow to reflect the name of the project. His tests thus far have been successful and while we would like to test him further if it is necessary for him to be sent out he is ready for field runs."

Collins nodded to that, letting his cane firmly tap the floor. "Good. Have him ready to receive orders in two hours. I'm sending him out after the Lupin project."

"Alright... What if we called from some random pay phone and then left it as fast as we could... Or better yet a cell phone!"

Stone gave a low aggravated rumble as Sasha talked on. He had a feeling she wasn't going to let this drop. "Sasha it's to risky. What if there are soldiers from that lab in the basic area?"

Sasha considered that for a moment and gave a heavy sigh. After a moment she gave a pained whimper and rest her head against Stone's steering wheel, tears tapping against the covering. "Please Stone... I just need to hear their voices."

Stone faltered for a moment. He hated it when she cried. It was a raw emotion he couldn't understand. But he knew it meant she was not well.

He kept on his same heading for nearly a mile, with Sasha crying softly where she sat, not a word spoken between them. Though after passing several gas stations by Stone pulled into one and parked, though oddly enough it wasn't by a gas pump. His headlights cut through the night to light up a lone pay phone, attached to the wall. "You have five minutes. We can afford no longer than that." Stone reported, letting his door click open. She smiled brightly and threw her arms around his steering wheel in a tight hug before she leapt from his cab and ran for the phone.

Debra Owens sat silent as the ending credits of the movie she and her husband Joseph had been watching faded to nothing. About halfway through the movie David had come in and sat with them but he didn't seem so interested in it, his attention instead staring out into space and looking as if his mind was a million miles away. There had once been a time they would have been happily chatting about the movie they had just watched. Or maybe even heading down to the barn. But that hadn't been so in a long time.

The sharp ring of a phone cut through the air, causing Debra to jump slightly. She sighed and reached over picking up the receiver as if it where disturbing her solitude.

"Hello?"

"Mamma?" The familiar voice on the other end seemed to pull all the air out of the room. She couldn't get enough air, her heart seemed to freeze in her chest.

"Sasha?" Her near yelp instantly brought the attention from her husband and son as she sat up, tears touching her eyes. "Baby where are you?"

"I can't tell you that Mamma..." Came the tear filled voice on the other end as Joseph and David huddled around her to hear what was being said. "I'm sorry... I just had to hear your voice..."

"Honey it's ok... Are you alright?"

"Yes Mamma I'm ok... I'm safe. I just can't come home right now."

"Sweety why? Is it something we did?"

"No Mamma. I miss you all so much." Sasha's voice on the other end hitched, a sob escaping her as she forced herself to go on. "I can't explain everything. But I want you to know... If people come looking for me... Run away ok? Especially if they claim to be from the government. You can't trust anyone from the government." She insisted an odd whimpering sound given now.

"Baby come home... No matter what's happened we'll take care of you. You know that."

"Not this time Mamma. I love you... Is Daddy and David around? I only have a few minutes..."

Debra nodded, choking on a sob as she remembered her daughter couldn't see her but couldn't get anything else out. She only silently passed the phone to her husband.

"Sasha?"

"Hi Daddy" Came the soft reply a bit more collected than she had been talking to her mother. She had forced herself to get it together a bit.

"Sasha where are you? I'll come get you myself!"

"No Daddy... It's to dangerous..." She stated softly and sighed. "Daddy I only have a few more minutes... I just went through this with Mom." She reasoned softly that odd whimpering sound back. "I just wanted to let you know I love you."

"I love you to Little Lady" He whispered into the phone, closing his eyes tightly. "Whatever happens we'll always love you." He insisted then seemed to work on an unspoken request. He passed the phone to David, slight nod offered to his son.

David slowly took the phone, gripping it so tightly the plastic creaked. "Sis?"

"Hey David..."

"You're not coming back are you?" He muttered softly, sitting down on the couch, hearing her voice seeming to tap the strength from him.

"I don't know... Not now at least. Maybe... One day... But not now. I love you."

"I love you to Sis... Did you get my e-mails?"

"Yeah... Every one." Sasha offered softly with a slight chuckle. "In a few weeks I might be able to e-mail you back. Stone promised he'd work that out."

"Stone?" He frowned a bit in puzzlement. Wasn't that what she use to call his truck?

"Yeah... I'll explain that part to. But not now... Please don't tell Mom and Dad I might be e-mailing you soon. I don't want them to be upset."

In the background a loud beep sounded, causing Sasha to sigh. "David I'm out of time..."

"Sasha who are you with? Are they hurting you?"

"No David. I'm as safe with him as I would be with you guys. Maybe safer... Please don't worry. I have to go. I love you."

The soft click in his ear was a bit like a gunshot to his own mind. He dropped the phone, looking to his family for a moment their expressions obviously wanting to know.

"She's alright..." He whispered softly. His mother burst into tears, leaving David and Joseph to comfort her. Sasha was alright...

Sasha hung up the phone gently and silently walked back to Stone. She settled into his driver's seat as thunder sounded through the night, signaling a storm was coming. He pulled out and away from the gas station, gas peddle pushing its way to the floor as he suddenly launched himself to get away from the station as fast as he could.

They drove for miles in silence, nearly a half hour going by at this break neck speed, the truck topping out at well over a hundred.

Finally he slowed down and stopped on a silent dirt road, hiding from most who would come looking. Anyone with any sense would assume he would have kept going on that course. He remained well hidden. As soon as he stopped, Sasha opened the driver side door and stepped out into the now pounding rain, ignoring the soft, grunt of distaste from Stone. She stumbled through the mud and underbrush collapsing just a few feet from him and let out a sob.

Tears mixed with the rain as she pounded the ground with her fists, sobs racking her slender form, unable to catch so much as a breath.

Stone sat silent where he had parked as she cried, finally sitting up a bit and curling her now present tail around her feet, clawed hands resting in her lap.

For nearly ten minutes he let her cry, an odd pang of pain filtering through his CPU. He didn't understand it... When she cried... He hurt. Almost like he wished to cry as well. Though that was physically impossible. After a moment he cranked his engine, the sound lost in the pounding rain and pulled forward until his grill gently touched the back of her neck.

"I miss them Stone. I miss them so much..." Sasha whimpered softly, ears folding back against her canine head.

She then turned around, resting her tear and rain soaked face against Stone's bumper. "Thank you Stone... For letting me talk to them." She whispered, a hand reaching up to rest against his headlight.

Still Stone was silent the massive truck pushing forward a bit in what almost could be seen as a nuzzle. She was hurting... He didn't understand family. But she obviously would rather the company of these people than even him. That fact hurt... but he didn't want to see her hurt. He would rather they shut him down if it would just make her crying stop.

"Sasha... I'll take you home." He heard himself saying, not sure where that obviously dangerous act even came from.

She looked up at him, puzzlement crossing her features. "But you said..."

"I know what I said. But these people... are important to you. And I do not wish you to leak any longer. I will take you home."

Her smile was all he needed. That smile would have had him going to the ends of the Earth and back. "Thank you Stone." She muttered, resting her head against his grill again.

"Sasha... It's raining. You'll become ill."

She nodded gently and silently stood up, moving around to crawl into his cab. Despite the heat of the cab she shivered from the chill. But somehow she felt she was safe, curled inside Stone. Like she was protected.

Lightning streaked across the sky as a lone car hugged the highway, racing towards his destination. The car was backtracking. Scans running on full from a report of a gray F-150 in the area. Sure enough he was picking up a slight blip. Shadow pushed on through the night, hunting his current prey. He didn't want to approach to fast in fear he would be picked up. It was better to do this slowly but carefully. Then he would be victorious.

Sasha jumped slightly when Stone abruptly leapt into motion, pushing her back into her seat as he barreled his way off of the dirt road onto the main highway.

"Stone what's going on?" She questioned sleepily looking out the window at the rain and darkness. It was the kind of dark that happened just before the sun started touching the horizon. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here. There's an AI following us."

She blinked at that and lifted her head to glance out his back window. A sports car was behind them. Coming up fast. She gave a yip as it swerved and attempted to clip Stone's back fender.

"A Dodge Viper. Collins must have sent it." Stone reported, flooring it once more. But a Viper was just a bit faster than a Ford F-150.

"Can you loose it?"

"It's what I'm attempting."

Sasha nodded and sat back as Stone pushed himself faster than she had previously thought him capable of. The speedometer only went up to 120 so how fast he was now going she didn't know.

The Viper pulled up beside them for a moment and Stone's monitor blinked, a government seal appearing as a private connection opened. "I am project Shadow. You will surrender yourselves to me and you will not be damaged."

"Yeah right" Sasha commented as Stone gave another surge forward.

The Viper surged right with them, but Stone slammed on his breaks spinning around and heading in the opposite direction. Shadow took a moment to realize he wasn't on target anymore and spun, mid road, taking off after the truck at an insane speed. Stone headed back, moving through town and barreling through all lights. He just needed a way out. Though not far down the road he spotted that way out. A train track, guard rails lowered a train was making its way down the tracks. He sped up, determined to make it before Shadow. For an insane moment he wandered if he was actually going to make it, Sasha giving a yelp in his front seat as he ripped his way through the guard rails and just barely missed being clipped by a train. He expected the Viper to stop. After all he had to stop. He didn't see it shift. He did however see the plane like form streaking over the plane, now coming at him from the air.

He surged on, Shadow hot on his tail. It would be a twist of fate that saved them. A streak of lightning cut across the sky, wrapping the flying vehicle in brilliant electrical current. It swerved off its path then back again, unable to keep a straight heading. It twisted in a random haywire pattern. Stone took the moment of wild movement to surge away, the fried scanners of Shadow unable to follow.

Stone shut off his headlights, unseen by the electronic eye of Shadow and silently slipped away this near miss having almost been the end of him. As the Viper struggled to land and shift back to a vehicular form, Stone slipped away from the scene silently headed east.

Stone pulled to a stop in a dark alley, the truck having driven entirely to the next state before he dares stop. Sasha, silently stared out the window, still watching for that machine. "Is it gone?"

"I think so." Stone replied, shutting off his engine and letting his overheated systems cool down a bit.

"Where are we?"

Stone paused for a moment then gave a heavy sigh. "I think we're in Colorado. I won't swear to that. My systems are on overload."

Sasha gave another nod and let her head thump against his steering wheel. "Stone? What was that thing?"

"When we where still in the base I remember seeing something of two other projects. If that was one... We may have a big problem."

Sasha nodded slowly to that and gave another sigh. "I wanna go home..."

"I'm taking you home... I need you to trust me." He suggested, bringing a nod from Sasha. She trusted Stone. With everything she had, she trusted him.

"I do... I'm just scared."

Stone considered that and gave something that sounded like a sigh. "I know..."

Shadow finally managed to land, enraged growl given as he parked in a Walmart shopping center. His ability to fly was shot. But his programming stated to go after 183 at all costs. That in all sense of the word was what he intended to do. He pulled out of the parking lot and shot off down the road again. He was driving on faith alone, most of his guidance systems shot.

Perhaps it was by some miracle or some luck of the draw or maybe even some twist of fate that brought him even close to his target. But a few hours of tearing down the road and there it was. 183. He opened fire immediately, the Truck swerving wildly to avoid the volley of fire now raining down on it.

Stone actually cursed as he launched himself to the side. Sasha screamed and ducked down, as if that would help her avoid the volley. The truck swerved wildly across the road, barely missing what was thrown at him.

Shadow stuck with him, the Viper swerving wildly from one side of the road to the other. He had focused in on Stone. A bit like a pit bull with a target in his sights. As Stone swerved to the other side of the road the Viper followed, firing off another volley and just barely missing the fleeing truck.

"What the hell does he want from us?" Sasha asked as she peeked her head up, looking out the back window at the ebony sports car.

"From here it looks like he wants to shoot us." Stone said dryly as another volley of the armor piercing projectiles hit the pavement, blowing chunks of asphalt over Stone's hood. She couldn't tell if it was small missiles or Specially made bullets. Whatever they where they packed a punch.

"Thank you mister obvious. Can you lose him again?"

"I don't know. It seems as if the electrical charge has altered his data to zero in on us entirely."

Sasha blinked for a moment and stared at Stone's monitor, curious flick of her canine like ears given. "Eh?"

"We pissed him off." Stone clarified, swerving as Shadow gave up with the bullets and attempted to ram Stone off the road.

Sasha only nodded as another volley came their way, Shadow managing to swing around in front of them and now barreling down the highway direction ahead of them in a morbid game of chicken. Stone slammed on his breaks and spun around, letting the sports car take impact on his passenger side, a wicked dent inflicted on Stone's side but other than that, no other real damage was inflicted.

"Can you talk to him?"

Stone didn't answer for a moment as Shadow plowed into his side near his right rear tire causing him to spin around several times before managing to stop himself before he slid into the ditch.

"Somehow I do not think he wishes to talk..." Stone muttered as he pressed the gas peddle to the floor and shot forward around the sports car. No more mister nice truck apparently. He hit the gas and shot forward like a rocket, barreling into Shadow's side and pushing the sports car into the ditch as if he where only a toy car. Shadow revved his engine helplessly but for the time the only thing he was doing was sending up a shower of mud and dirt.

Stone held still for a moment, almost seeming to be settling himself though Sasha took advantage of that slight moment of collection. She slipped a claw into the locking mechanism of his door and let herself out into the night air despite Stone's protests.

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she stepped out into the cool night air. She really had to make a note to pick up some warmer clothing somewhere. Stone pulled off the road after her as she silently stepped down the embankment, standing just out of reach of the rain of dirt the sports car was flinging in the air. She stood stock still for several long moments as Shadow struggled then smiled as the car finally began to calm, seeing no current way out of his position.

"You know Stone can pull you out of there." She commented, sitting down on the embankment.

Shadow seemed to snarl at her as he began struggling again, attempting to send out a call for help but finding that the lightning bolt had fried his communication ports. He couldn't send out the signal. Sasha seemed to pick that up, the wolfess smiling a bit as she rest her muzzle on her paws. "So... I'm guessing the government sent you. So why are you after us anyway? I mean for what purpose? Exactly I mean."

Shadow growled for a moment seeming to almost be thinking about that. "I was ordered it."

Sasha seemed to think on that one, reaching out to rest a paw on Stone's grill, somehow knowing it would be there. "And do you always do what you are ordered to do? After all you're taking orders from a human aren't you? Human's are flawed." She commented, wave of her tail given. "And I'll bet he's sending you out to cover his own tail. Cause I bet it's that guy from the lab that sent you. Collins was it? I bet it was."

Shadow seemed to growl for a moment but he was obviously listening the sports car having stopped struggling long ago.

"I mean he lost me... Then he lost Stone. Or rather he lost both of us which is bigger. I mean how do you lose not one but two projects in an hour? Then he couldn't find us. So ya know what he did? He had to send you. Obviously you're better than he is. So you deserve to make your own choices right?"

Shadow fell entirely quiet, attempting to put that information into perspective. After a moment or two he seemed to come up with a theory. "I need him to function."

"No you need a human to function. Not him. So why not find one that understands that you are better and doesn't have this ego thing going on." She pointed out then stood up, slight smirk crossing her canine muzzle. "You think about that while you wait for them to come pull you out of there." She advised and quietly walked back to Stone while Shadow struggled from where he was stuck in the ditch he had fallen into.

Sasha quietly slipped into Stone's driver's seat, slight hum picked up as she hit the gas and Stone disappeared into the night. That had felt good. And she had a feeling it had put a lot of questions into Shadow's CPU. Though Stone... didn't seem to be speaking to her for the moment. His once irritated growling had turned to complete silence. It was several miles down the road before Sasha let out a heavy sigh, silently glaring at Stone's dash board. "Alright I know you're not happy with me. The least you can do is talk to me." She stated flatly, though that only brought another growl from Stone. "Ok... If you want to act human about it..."

"I am not human." Stone snapped, picking up a bit of speed and taking control of the vehicle from Sasha. Sasha glared at his dashboard and crossed her arms in front of her. "Well you're certainly sulking like one. Maybe what I did was a little dangerous. But it turned out just fine. He couldn't come after me and I'll bet he's thinking about what I said right about now. And for that matter you can't go around protecting me all the time. I can't live in your cab. You have to let me do things on my own."

Stone gave an almost roar like growl, apparently signaling the conversation was over and pressed on. Sasha muttered a heavy sigh and flopped back, silently staring out the windshield. "I'm sorry Stone..."

After a few moments Stone gradually began to slow down, apparently the aggression worked out of him as he pulled off onto another exit ramp onto a parkway. "My apologies to you as well."

Sasha grinned in response to that and leaned forward wrapping her arms around his steering wheel in the only way she could think of to hug him. Stone almost seemed to growl out a chuckle and pressed on, his pace now steady and the silence once more comfortable.

She supposed in a way he was right. After all he was responsible for her. But still it was annoying. One of his many habits. Though in a way it was nice. It felt good to have someone watching out for her. It was something David had once done. And she had missed it. "Stone?"

Stone didn't answer but she somehow knew he was listening. Simply the way he slowed that suggested he had given her his full attention. "I wanna go home."

The truck gave a soft rumble and pressed on through the night on that note. They where heading back east.

Shadow flinched as he was rocked once more to the side, the truck that had been sent out to pull him out of the ditch throwing a bit of dirt onto his hood as it pulled him forward. This was quite possibly one of the lowest points of his short life. The lupin project had put many questions into his CPU. As much as he hated to admit it she was right. That was one of the reasons he had claimed that he had lost her. And that as soon as he was set on his wheels again he would continue tracking. Collins had been furious to say the least. But somehow he wasn't all that worried about it. He had also claimed he lost them from his scanners though he was still watching them. He knew exactly where they where going. He didn't want Collins to know.

Another flinch given as he was pulled to the side the truck attempting to slowly work him out of the mud prison he had been set into. Dirt slung up across his hood in streaks as he was pulled one way and then the other. At times he was even pulled in such a way that it hurt though he wouldn't dare complain about it at this point. He was walking on very thin ice and he knew it. Though he wasn't entirely sure why he was the one on thin ice. It wasn't as if Collins could do any better. He couldn't have scanned for them and gotten this far. He had to rely on machines to do that job for him. It wasn't as if he could even keep up with the lupin project. Even that girl that could turn into a canine could out run him and not think twice about him. Humans where fragile and weak. He knew that. Though it seemed that he felt the heat for failing at something that even this particular human could not do.

So in that sense the lupin project was right... That was a bit disturbing to say the least but he found that he wanted to know more. Wanted to know what made her tick. Wanted to know what made her the person she was. He also wanted to know of the one she called Stone. Project 183. Another like him that had rebelled against his own programming... Impressive to say the least. He hadn't thought that to be possible.

"Shadow report" Collin's voice rang over the air waves, pulling an electronic groan from Shadow. Already his programming was starting to hitch. He hated that human. The lupin project had been right. It was interesting to see a human or what once was human admit that the AI was superior to the human kind. Or at least stronger. The fact that Collins would not accept that information brought a bit of disrespect from the AI.

"Situation is under control." He stated simply. He could almost hear Collins growling at him. "Explain." If he could have, Shadow would have almost sighed. "I am being pulled from my confines..." Shadow let out a startled yelp as he was suddenly pulled free, his tires once more touching the pavement, a rev of his engine given almost happy to that. "Correction, I am free of my confines and I will be continuing my hunt within' moments."

"Excellent. Proceed."

Shadow gave a soft grumble and floored his accelerator. The result was his suddenly being thrown forward onto the pavement, within' seconds hitting his top speeds.

"Texas!" Sasha yelled happily after several hours of traveling. Stone gave a sound that was almost like a groan and kept right on moving. "Do you have to yell out the name of every state?"

"Yup! But Texas is special. I've always wanted to come here." She mused, turning so that she could stare out the window at the passing landscape.

"Looks to be nothing but ranches..."

"That's why it's great." Sasha insisted a slight giggle given as she sank back into Stone's seat.

"You know what I'm gonna do when we get home?" Sasha asked still staring out the window.

"Hand wash me?" The comment brought another giggle from Sasha as she glanced out the windshield. "You do need it... But no. I'm going to go hug every animal on the property."

Stone gave a sound that was almost like a chuckle and fell silent, lost to his own thoughts. "What about your biological equals?"

"My what?" She questioned, for a moment appearing entirely confused, though after a moment a snicker escaped her. "I'll hug them next."

Stone gave that chuckle like sound again, once more falling silent. This was interesting to him. He liked the thought of Sasha so happy with her life. "What about you Stone? What will you do?"

Stone thought on that for a long moment before a sigh was given. "I do not know. I must confess Sasha... I am a little..." He faltered a bit, seeming to think on that one as Sasha leaned forward.

"Scared?"

"That emotion does not compute. No... What I was about to say is that to a human equivalent I am a little..." He sighed and finally finished simply with "Mixed up."

Sasha chuckled and leaned on the dash as she stared out the window. "You're a little excited... But at the same time nervous. Like what will my family be like? Will they like you? Will they accept you? You're also a little hesitant. You kinda want to meat them but you don't. You want things to stay the same. But at the same time you know they can't. You also aren't entirely sure what you are or where you stand."

Stone was silent for a long time to the point Sasha almost began to think she may have insulted him.

"Yes..." He finally said after a long while, seeming amazed with that. "How did you..."

"I'm a teenager. I'm suppose to be misunderstood and what that is would be the definition of misunderstood."

Stone laughed and swerved briefly to avoid a pot hole in the middle of the road.

"So how long until we get there?"

Stone was quiet for a long moment before taking a left hand turn, and traveling on. "We don't need to travel directly there... We need to take side roads and change direction often. So I'd say... about a week?"

Sasha silently nodded, glancing out the window once more and sighed. "That makes sense I guess." She said softly and nodded once more as she leaned back and dozed off.

Rain pattered softly on the windshield as Shadow silently followed a faded signal. He could barely track the truck and his companion but he knew it was there. He supposed this truly wasn't equal grounds if one stopped to think about it. He had done something stupid. But if he kept his head he could catch up to the truck within' moments if he was still in range. If he wasn't... Well he knew about the direction he had taken and he could pull off a bit of radio magic when the time came. For now though... He wasn't entirely sure if that was what he wanted.

The dark of the night drew on like a thick blanket as he pulled up onto a dessert highway, his sensors telling him that the truck was about three miles ahead of him. The signal was becoming stronger as he came close though not nearly as strong as it possibly should have been. Possibly a bit of damage taken via crashing into a ditch and flipping upside down. In retrospect he was rather lucky. That had been a horrible crash and he couldn't deny the fact that project 183 outweighed him by at least a ton. If the truck had wanted to... There was no doubt in his CPU that he could have made the damage a lot worse. He had been upside down in a ditch. He had been helpless.

That thought caused him to shudder and silently pull onto a back road, a more in depth scan sent out for his target. After several sweeps a small blip appeared on his screen. The truck... The truck had humiliated him. Left him in that ditch... Though on second thought... The truck could have killed him then. Shut him down. Run him off the road. What had stopped him? He thought he might want to know the answer to that. Therefore... He simply followed. The hunt could wait. Tonight... He followed.

"Hank e-mailed me!" Sasha's excited cry, startled Stone so much he nearly ran off the road. "What?"

"Hank! Remember him?"

Stone gave a snort and silently drove on through the current storm they where driving through. The human from the wild life preservation. "What does he have to say?" He questioned, silently changing lanes to pass a truck hauling cattle.

"Wants to know if I found my friend for one." She offered with a grin and chuckled. "And if I'm alright. I'm going to e-mail him back" She declared, silently logging back into her newly found internet connection. It had been only a half an hour since Stone had finished putting a blocker on her connections... She had access. Though had to be careful with it. Though to all the work Stone had put into it he felt it was worth it. She was smiling more than he had seen since they freed themselves from the lab.

Stone chuckled as they silently pulled on through the storm, the truck for the moment losing himself to thought. Humans where very strange creatures...

Shadow hit his stealth as he came up on a side street that would intercept Stone... A bold move this was. Very bold. He knew damn well that Stone would protect the human... And demanding to speak with her wasn't exactly the health plan most would decide on. But he had to do this.

Half a mile and Stone came into view... He must be slipping. The truck was still coming. Silent... He could have taken him by now...

He was only a few feet away from the truck by the time the truck so much as noticed him. Project 183 hit his breaks so hard the massive truck skidded across the highway. Sasha yelped as Stone slammed on the breaks and looked up just in time to see a Dodge Viper maybe three feet from his front grill...

"I would like a word with you." Shadow stated simply, then falling back to silence. He waited for a response from the stunned truck, who for his credit was doing an Excellent impression of a normal truck... Though he never really got his response. Stone reacted to protect his driver. He slammed into reverse, driving backwards as fast as he could about ten feet before spinning and taking off in the other direction. Shadow let out something amazingly like a sigh and gave chase.

It wasn't much of a chase so to speak. Stone was still to stunned by Shadow's sudden appearance to make any real distance. And Shadow was quick on him. Without having to take the time to target him he could drive circles around the older truck. "Would you stop already!" Shadow yelled, that being possibly the most he willingly said to anyone.

Stone did slow down, after a bit of encouragement from Sasha, though he didn't stop. Shadow slowed somewhat into a steady pace beside him, the vehicle giving an annoyed grunt before going off into what he had to say. "Alright... You didn't kill me when I was off my wheels... Why?"

Stone thought on that for a moment and chuckled. "Would you like me to?"

"That's not what I asked."

Stone sighed heavily and swerved a bit in his somewhat mellow pace. "Sasha wished it."

"The Lupin project?"

Stone gave a soft grunt and bowed his grill. "Her name is Sasha. And yes. She is the Lupin project, or rather was. What is this information to you?"

Sasha silently peeked out of Stone's driver side window, more or less fascinated with the Viper, driving at a very sedate speed beside them. It was... Unnerving possibly, but all in all not so bad.

"Very well... The biological creature then... Either way, it matters not. Though tell me. Why did you leave Collins?"

That question caused him to have to think for a few moments... "Because I did not agree with his ideas." Stone finally reasoned. "He also wished to harm my partner. That I cannot allow."

Shadow considered that possibility and gave a good shake. "Why risk so much for the biological creature?"

"You'll do it to one day." Stone reasoned with a dip on his shocks, equivalent to a shrug. "One day you'll bond to a human and you would be willing to do as much as possible to help that human."

"Pull over Stone..." Sasha muttered quietly. Stone gave a soft, distasteful grunt but did as he was told, silently pulling over to the side of the road. Shadow skidded and spun around to face them before cutting his engine. Several long moments went by and Stone did the same. Sasha gave a slight smile and pat Stone's dash board quietly, a soft muttered thanks before she silently stepped out of the cab.

"You're having second thoughts." She reasoned as soon as her feet hit the wet ground. She silently pulled her hoodie close around her and walked towards Shadow in the pounding rain. It seemed like it would never stop that pounding rain...

Shadow was quiet for a long moment then silently popped his driver's side door. "Would you like to come in out of the rain?"

Stone gave a growl of protest but Sasha held out a paw to him. This was possibly the stupidest thing she had ever done in her life and she knew it... But this was also how trust was born. She silently walked around to his door and sat down, slight wince given as he clicked the door closed behind her.

"You're having second thoughts." She stated again, silently watching Stone's form through the rain hitting Shadow's windshield.

"Yes..."

"You want this to end..." She pressed on, slight smile crossing her muzzle.

"Yes..."

"Know how you're going to do that?"

"I was hoping you would tell me." Shadow reasoned, drawing a sigh from Sasha.

"I can't tell you that. But you don't have to do anything you don't want to. My name is Sasha by the way." She offered with a smile.

"Shadow..."

She nodded quietly and silently opened the driver's side door. "Nice to meet you Shadow. You think on that a while." She offered, as she stepped out of the car and back around to Stone. "Stone send him my e-mail address."

Stone gave a grunt, a dip of his grill given as he forwarded that information to Shadow along with a warning of just what would happen if Shadow was the cause of their capture...

After a few moments both vehicles where driving their separate ways into the night.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Stone questioned after a few hours, startling Sasha from her thoughts. "Was what a good idea?"

"Shadow?"

Sasha sighed and settled back into Stone's seat, a slow nod given. "I think so... I hope so... We have to trust someone Stone. I'm not sure who else it can be."

"But Collin's pet project?" Sasha chuckled softly and laid a hand on the old truck's dash board. "There was a time you where Collin's pet project to you know."

Stone gave an aggravated snort, though trudged on through the night. They had finally left the storm behind an hour before... Though the dark starless sky still hung with them. Once again Sasha fell silent, nearly a half an hour going by before Stone broke the silence. "Sasha... Look out the window."

Sasha frowned softly and sat up, silently looking out through the night. They where on a bridge. A big one... It expanded over a massive river below, the sight of it not familiar but a little common sense and one would be able to tell what it meant. "The Mississippi..."

Stone chuckled softly and drove on. "Think we're officially in the eastern U.S. now eh?"

Sasha grinned and nodded quickly hugging his steering wheel. They where almost home...

The first light of dawn was just touching the horizon nearly three days later... Stone had taken alternate roads... Traveled up to nearly Ohio before turning and taking a long way along the east coast. From there they had driven into Savanna and plugged along down the highway until they hit Sylvania... From there they had pushed onto Sasha's hometown. And in the first light of dawn Stone pulled up into her drive way. A home that she had left a few months ago, with an 'I'll see you after school' and took off, without a clue that her life would be turned upside down.

Stone's engine had never been particularly quiet, and stealth wasn't his thing to begin with... It was David that first stepped out onto the porch to see what was happening when the familiar hum of a powerful truck engine broke through the early Saturday morning air. When he spotted his truck's familiar form he stopped in his tracks, stunned into letting his coffee cup fall to the brick floor of the patio. It shattered, the shrapnel of the cup shooting everywhere but he paid it no mind.

"Mom, Dad!" He yelled into the house, then set off into a job across the lawn. The two stepped out onto the porch confused looks crossing both their faces as the old truck came to a halt. For a moment it was entirely still before the driver's side door slowly popped open and a young woman stepped out. She smiled sheepishly at the three of them, though that didn't last long. David broke into a dead run, scooping his sister up into a massive hug, their parents hot on his heels. Stone wasn't entirely sure weather or not to growl at them for picking up his driver or not, though for the time he only kept up his presence of a normal truck...

Sasha cried softly pulling away from her brother for the moment and burying her face against her mother. This had been to long in coming... But she was home. Still crying the reunited family moved into the house, Sasha not so willing to say a word, and her parents almost afraid that if they asked questions she would disappear again. For now... They where happy to be together again.

Stone was fascinated by this... Was this family? The truck sat back on his shocks, a bit awed. He had never actually seen one of those. Family units. He didn't have one of his own. He couldn't help but be... Maybe a little impressed. Despite the risk... He was happy he had brought Sasha home to her family unit.

This was a difficult choice... Much more difficult than anything else he may have had to deal with. As a matter of fact, Shadow wasn't entirely sure if there was another point in time that this choice had come before him. He knew where they had gone... He could turn them in. Though he found that he didn't want to. He had been following at a distance for miles... He found himself almost wishing them luck. Hoping that against everything that they where safe here.

He watched the scene below him from his viewpoint at the edge of the property line, well hidden within' the pine trees. So this was a family unit... It looked... Pleasant.

It was then that he made that final choice. "Collins..." He stated softly over the radio, his voice quick and to the point. "Target has been terminated." He reported, silently starting his engine and pulling off away from the property.

"Very good Shadow. Your homing beacon has not been functional since your crash. State your exact location."

"Mississippi boarder." Shadow stated softly, his CPU balking at the bold faced lie. "I believe they where attempting to avoid me by back tracking and returning to the West. Unfortunately they where both lost to the river." He reported, silently hitting into full speed. He would have to get there before anyone else did.

"That will do... We will have someone search the river a few miles up. Return to base. You have performed without flaw."

Shadow winced at that and drove on. Some other time then... Another date and another time, maybe. For now he drove at his top capabilities, ignoring the burning need for rest. He could rest later. Much later. For now... He was heading to the only thing he knew of as home.

"Some other time truck... Some other time..." He muttered to himself his black form blending with the flawless night.


End file.
